Dragonborn
by ShadowFuse
Summary: Trapped, powerless. He had to serve or he would die. But now freedom was upon him, Earthland will now feel the might and power of his Thu'um, the Last Dragonborn has returned.
1. Freedom

**G'day, after playing Skyrim and watching Fairy Tail (I have committed too much time to it that I can't stop now), I felt inspired to make a crossover, some things in Skyrim have been changed to fit the purposes of this story better, you'll probably see it better later on.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 _Trapped, no escape, no hope. Couldn't even fight back, so powerless. How long had he been here now? He did not know, he just wanted freedom._

 _"Fear not Dragonborn, you will have what you desire soon. Be patient. Be strong. I shall contact you later._ "

 _Where did it come from? Was he hallucinating again?_

 _It promised freedom, how mad it must be to think that freedom was possible._

 _No escape. No hope. Powerless._

* * *

The forest was quiet, only the soft sounds of a gentle breeze and chirping of crickets could be heard. The winds slowly began to pick up, become more violent with each passing minute, any mage in the area would have sensed an increase in magic energy. A purple spherical portal suddenly materialized into existence. An armoured knight fell through, collapsing on the ground and the portal closing behind him.

The armour the person wore was black and red and had spikes protruding from it at various points on the armour, like the shoulders. The helmet has had horns on it and covered almost all of the person's face, their eyes could be seen through the helmet though.

The person was breathing heavily as he laid on his back, simply staring up at the stars. A few minutes of silence passed before a small chuckle erupted from the figure.

"Freedom, at last!" A deep and rich voice said in a sigh of relief.

The armoured figure slowly stood, groaning with the amount of effort it took to do such a simple task. He was injured, drained of power and immensely tired. Taking a step forward, the man hissed in pain and clutched at where his ribs would be under the armour.

"It would seem I did not escape unharmed." The man growled.

He didn't have the energy to even heal himself completely. The bushes near him rustled about before a rather small bear appeared, not a cub but certainly not a full grown bear. The man gathered what little energy he had left to perform that which hasn't been heard in the world for centuries.

" **Raan, Mir, Tah!** " The man roared, the power of those words could be felt in the very air itself. A shock wave of white energy blasted forth and washed over the beast.

The beast walked forward in a trance and let the man climb on its back.

Leaning in close to the bear's ear, he whispered.

"Take me to a safe place so I may rest and recover."

The bear obeyed his command, it took a few minutes but soon it found a small cave, very small. The bear placed him on the ground, the cave could only just fit the two of them.

"Keep watch and protect me." The bear moved and placed itself between himself and the entrance to the cave.

He slowly closed his eyes, he sorely needed rest to recover. A smug smile made its way to his face as he fell asleep.

' _I am no longer your puppet,_ _Hermaeus Mora, I am free!_ '

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, light from the morning sun piercing the cave, the bear fast asleep. He felt great, his power returned sightly, more than enough to heal his injuries. A golden light wrapped itself around his body and his body began to heal. He was still tired, and his power had not fully returned but physically, he was top shape now.

He exited the cave and took in a deep breath of air and slowly exhaled. The feeling of fresh air entering his lungs was almost euphoric.

He was now free, the last Dragonborn was free and he wanted to let the whole world know that he had returned to the world. He felt it fitting to do so in the same fashion as the Greybeards did all those years ago, announcing his existence to the world as they called for him.

Taking a deep breath, his chest swelling up, he unleashed his mighty voice upon the world.

" **DOVAHKIIN!** " He roared, the power of the word echoed around the world, shaking the planet itself as the Greybeards had done when calling upon him.

The Dragonborn smirked, he was back.

* * *

Natsu was eating some food and socializing with his fellow guildmates, they were all having a great time just hanging out. But suddenly, he and everyone else froze, the ground began to shake as they felt power wash over them and a single word could be heard coming from nowhere.

" **DOVAHKIIN!** " Everyone could feel the power behind the word and the shaking intensified for a second before everything ceased and was calm.

Everyone was silent, they were a bit shaken up and didn't know what to do.

"What the hell was that?!" Gray shouted. Of course, his question wasn't answered.

Lucy noticed that Natsu was shaking, his eyes wide and he looked pale. Natsu's very soul responded to the shout with an immense amount of fear like he had never felt before.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked. Everyone turned their attention to him. He didn't reply at first before softly mumbling to himself.

"It…Can't be…" His friends were getting worried, they hadn't seen their friend like this before.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Happy questioned.

Natsu took in a deep breath and calmed himself before speaking.

"That power we felt…" He hesitated for a second. "I have only ever felt power like that whenever I was around Igneel."

"You don't mean-" Gray trailed off.

Natsu nodded, "That was a dragon."

Makarov paled as he listened, a dragon was power incarnate. No one could match their destructive might. He prayed that his children would never have to encounter the beast, he also prayed that Natsu didn't seek it out. He soon narrowed his eyes in thought. The word, it carried so much power. But what was it and why was it connected to the dragons?

' _What on earth does Dovahkiin mean?_ '

* * *

Gajeel was chilling in his guild, Phantom Lord, he sat up in the rafters away from everyone and chomping on some iron nails to satisfy his hunger. He went to take another bite when he froze, a power unlike anything he had felt before washed over him and the entire guild began to shake as a single word blasted their eardrums.

" **DOVAHKIIN!** "

His entire body shook, the word registering with his very soul, it sparked a primal feeling he hadn't felt in so long, fear. The strange word came from nowhere, like someone had shouted from far away and yet in front of your face. He had no clue what it meant but he knew one thing, it came from a dragon. His mind raced as he thought about the implications of what just happened. A dragon had returned, finally making its presence known after so many years of the dragons just disappearing. And he was going to find it, for he had many questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

A massive blue and black dragon sat upon the peak of Zonia Mountain, sleeping on great snowy peak. The mountain began to shake and a shout fuelled by the power of a dragon reached its ears.

" **DOVAHKIIN!** "

After the shout had disappeared and everything became silent, the was a slight twitch from the dragon's claw. The dragon's soul responded to the shout with a roar of excitement.

Acnologia opened his eyes. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse looked towards the south of Fiore, the power he felt radiated out like a beacon in the night. Great wings slowly extended before he took off and began to soar through the skies. Acnologia began to head towards the source of power.

* * *

The Dragonborn setup a camp fire in this strange forest for the third night now, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. The animals left him alone, sensing a great power and were too scared to get closer unless he used his magic to control them. He was glad he was getting to take it easy, his power had returned as a result.

He was certain that he wasn't in Skyrim anymore, he was a Nord at heart and would miss his homeland but in the end, it didn't matter, he was glad to be somewhere at least.

He checked his pocket dimension, a magic skill that adventurers used to store their gear, it used next to no magic energy. It held almost everything he owned. He found his dragon bone sword which he dubbed Yolstrun or fire storm in the dragon tongue, it was a mighty sword, he had forged it himself, it dealt fire damage to his opponents and absorbed their life essence, healing his wounds. They were powerful enchantments and his sword was a forced to be reckoned with.

He strapped Yolstrun on his hip, put out the fire and began to walk towards a mountain he could see in the distance, hopefully climbing it would allow him to get some bearing on where he was or where he could go.

He didn't mind climbing mountains, in fact he found such a task easy after ascending The Throat of the World so many times and also numerous other mountains around Skyrim. He was the fittest men in all of Skyrim, his endurance was like no other and his armour enhanced his speed and movements while also helping to restore mana faster. His magic prowess was immense, many viewed him as a god.

He was a being to be feared, but for all his power, speed and endurance, he wasn't strong enough. After the titanic battle with Miraak, he had unknowingly sealed his fate and he wasn't able to escape it… until now.

He had been walking for some time now, roughly three hours and he stumbled across a small village. Not too large, very well hidden in the forest, he estimated it was about an hour's walk from the mountain he was heading to.

Though it certainly didn't have normal inhabitants, people had swords on their hips, ready to be used at a moment's notice. Not to mention that the amount of magic he could feel from the thirty people before him told him that they were dangerous.

' _Must be a hideout then._ ' He thought, not that he really cared about some petty criminals, after all, he was a murderer himself. He did join the Dark Brotherhood, but apart from the things he did for them, he has killed so many people. Going as far as to stab friends in the back so that he could power up a Daedric sword to its fullest potential. Another time he killed people he knew was when the Blades told him to kill Paarthurnax. He told them to go screw themselves before butchering them for trying to force him to kill his mentor, Paarthurnax.

Everyone froze as they saw him, they stared wide eyed as they took in his demonic appearance thanks to his Daedric armour.

One man with short green spiky hair approached him, his black shirt was open, revealing his chest to the world. His blue eyes gazed at him with suspicion.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The green haired man asked him.

"Varus. I seek information." He replied.

The green haired mage still looked apprehensive.

"Name's Fin, I'm afraid I can't help you, I must ask that you turn back now." Varus didn't like how demanding this man sounded.

"I want to know where I am." Varus said.

Fin shook his head. "No can do."

That was it, he wasn't going to waste time, he would get his answer, by force if necessary. After spending countless years away in another realm, he wasn't in the mood.

"I don't think you understand, you don't get a choice in the matter. Now answer the question." He growled.

Fin glared at him and his hand went to his sword.

"Now you have gone and done it arsehole, I was trying to be nice. Now you are going to pay with your life. Behold, before you is the Dark Guild, Night Core!" Fin snarled as he drew his steel sword and charged forward.

Varus stood still, he couldn't believe that such a puny man would dare attack him, Fin wasn't even worth his time. The sword struck his right shoulder and bounced off the armour, jarring and causing Fin to become off balance.

Fine glared at him and thrust out his palm, a magic circle appearing in front.

"Fire Make: Flame Fist!" Fin shouted as a fist made of fire hurtled towards the Dragonborn and collided in a massive explosion. Fin smirked before his face went deathly pale, the smoke had cleared to show an unharmed Varus. Fin couldn't see Varus's face behind that horned helm, but he was sure that Varus was smiling at him.

"My turn." He grinned darkly, sparks of lightning began to dance in between his fingertips before he raised his left hand and the lightning shot forth and struck Fin square in the chest. His screams only lasted for a second before he was vaporized.

People looked at him in fear and began to run away, dropping their swords in the process.

He chuckled and sent giant ice shards after them and they all hit their mark, causing the twenty-nine other mages to fall dead.

Varus felt… disappointed. He barely used any of his true power and these mages fell before him like nothing. And they were slow, no faster than an average human with no magic abilities, so very disappointing.

He began to search all the dead bodies for a map or some other useful item. As his bloodied hands searched the last corpse, he found nothing. He scowled and then moved onto the houses, they were made of wood. A simple dwelling filled with swords and other weaponry, none of which was of use to him.

He tore apart cupboards and drawers to find anything that could help him. He searched the houses high and low only to find nothing. He growled in frustration, there was only one house left to search, as he entered, a long table was in the centre of the room, it had papers sprawled out all over it.

He approached the table and scanned the documents, he grinned when he saw a map with markings on it, it detailed that he was at the bottom of some land called Fiore, just north of his position was a massive mountain range, north east was the capital city, Crocus. He was at the marked to be at the edge of a forest and close to the edge of the mountain range, the Pheonix Mountains.

He grabbed the map and with the tiniest amount of magic, he stored it away in his pocket dimension.

Another document caught his eye, it looked to be a piece of paper detailing orders for this so called Dark Guild, Night Core.

The orders where not important at all, but he was interested in who issued them orders, some guild called Grimoire Heart.

' _So this guild answers to Grimoire Heart? How many do the same?_ ' He thought.

He soon left the village, when he was far enough away, he conjured a fireball in his hand and sent it towards the village. A massive explosion engulfed the entire village, a heat wave blasted past him and he looked at his work with satisfaction. Nothing was left, on a huge crater were the guild Night Core used to be.

It felt so good to use such destructive magic again, normally such a spell would never cause that kind of damage, but he had enormous amounts of magical energy and could power spells to unimaginable degrees. He had killed so many dragons and absorbed all their souls, their power was also his power, though Alduin's soul eluded him, a power that should be his but one the universe denied. At the end their titanic battle, that the likes of which Tamriel had never seen before, Alduin's soul drifted away, away from his grasp. Some speculated that Alduin couldn't be killed, he was destined to end the world and that fate was inevitable. He didn't know, but he hoped to never face Alduin again in combat, he was the hardest opponent he'd ever faced, his victory over the dragon was borderline luck.

He stopped walking when he felt it, the beat of its wings. A distant roar reached his ears. His dragon soul stirred, ready to take on the beast. The other dragon souls inside him stirred as well, feeling the power of the dragon coming towards them.

He turned to face it, a small speck on the horizon. He folded his arms and awaited the dragon's arrival. He was surprised, he didn't think he would encounter such a creature after only just escaping the realm of Apocrypha.

His eyes began to widen though as he saw the dragon race towards him, the wind generated from its wings caused trees to uproot. Its mere presence decimated the landscape. It moved so fast!

It was a huge dragon as well, about the same size as Alduin. The sheer power radiating from it left him in awe.

It dived towards him before flaring out its wings, landing in front of him. The earth quaked beneath its feet, he managed to keep his stance since he was used to such landings. It was black and had blue markings all over its body.

What baffled him was that it had four legs, or more rather, two legs and two arms that could act as legs if need be. The dragon had pure white eyes and just stared at him as he held his pose.

They stayed like that for some time, neither moving.

' _Perhaps the beast isn't as hostile as I thought._ ' But he didn't let his guard drop, if he did that, he would be dead.

" **Drem Yol Lok**. I am Varus" He greeted the dragon. The power of those words was felt by the dragon.

The dragon shifted slightly, almost looking curious.

"… **I wasn't expecting a Dragon Slayer. Tell me, Varus, what do those words mean?** " The dragon questioned, its voice seemed slightly disembodied.

The Dragonborn frowned before slowly laughing, a dragon not knowing the Thu'um? It was unheard of.

"You don't know the language of the dragons? And you call yourself a dragon?" He scoffed, such a notion was just ridiculous.

That didn't sit well with the dragon as it began to growl at him.

His laughter died down, "So tell me, dragon. Why are you here?"

" **I sensed a great power, I rose to challenge it.** "

"So, you wish to challenge me? As you said yourself, I am a slayer of dragons. Are you sure you want to fight me, dragon? You don't even know Thu'um, without it, you're but a simple beast." His said condescendingly.

" **My patience has worn thin,** ** _human_** **!** " The dragon snarled. " **I was curious of your powers before, but** **I won't stand for such insults! I am Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse! Many have tried to kill me and just like them, you will fall before me!** "

He grew pale, his body shaking slightly as a memory of Alduin blasted to the forefront of his mind.

' _Acnologia, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Alduin, the World Eater. It couldn't be! Has another dragon assumed Alduin's mantle?!_ '

Acnologia flared his magic power and let loose a roar, it devastated the area, the trees being blown away.

Acnologia struck, his claw coming down on him with such ferocity and speed that he was almost caught in the dragon's attack. He managed to jump out of the way as the claw smashed into the ground, ripping the earth apart and causing the earth to shake under the power of its strike.

Acnologia swung his tail and this time, he wasn't quick enough, it slammed into him and sent him flying across the ground, he impacted with the ground, creating a massive explosion. Shock waves and massive chunks of earth were sent in every direction. He laid there, sprawled out on the ground, pain coursing through his body. Casting a restoration, his body glowed a golden light, gold like ribbons wrapped around his body, healing his wounds.

He slowly pushed himself off the ground, he looked down at his armour and he froze, he armour had massive dents all across it and had tiny cracks forming.

' _To think it caused that much damage that it affected my Daedric armour. Only Alduin, Odahviing and Miraak have ever dealt blows of that scale._ ' He thought astonished.

He faced the dragon and withdrew his blade, Yolstrun.

"I'm impressed, Acnologia. But this ends now, you will die by my hand." The dragon snorted at his statement.

His chest expanded as he inhaled, he took a step forward and unleashed his mighty voice.

" **JOOR! ZAH! FRUL!** " A blue shock wave escaped from his mouth and struck Acnologia right in the chest.

Acnologia's eyes went wide and his roars of pure agony echoed across the countryside. A blue aura surrounded his body, forcing him to stay grounded as he was then forced to comprehend and feel one thing he had long forgotten, what it was like to be mortal.

Varus grinned and he rushed forward, the initial effects of Dragonrend wearing off and Acnologia being able to move about and fight on the ground.

The black dragon went to counter his attack, but he inhaled again and released another shout.

" **Wuld! Nah! Kest!** "

Suddenly he was speeding across the landscape, running so fast he was but a blur to the dragon. He swung his dragonborn sword and sliced into the dragon's flesh. The life essence of the dragon being absorbed by the sword and flowing into him, helping to heal his wounds. Fire singed and burnt the flesh around the injury.

He used the shout again.

It all happened so fast, the dragon could only react by unleashing a roar of rage and pain.

Acnologia faced him after his second attack and moved even faster than before, its head coming down to devour him completely.

He smirked as he inhaled once again, he leaned back. He drew on the power of the many dragon souls he had absorbed to strengthen his attack and make it more powerful. The dragon was mere meters away from eating him, he sent his shout right at the dragon's mouth.

" **FUS! RO! DAH!** " A dark blue shock wave slammed into the dragon.

It blew its head back so fast that a massive snap could be heard. The shout's power didn't end there, the dragon was sent flying through the air before slamming into the earth.

He watched in awe as the black dragon slowly got up from the attack. His face went pale as he noticed something, the dragon looked perfectly healthy, his own attacks from Yolstrun having healed, the dragon looked absolutely fine, apart from the look of pure rage on its face.

"Im-Impossible!" He stammered.

Acnologia launched into the air, the effects of Dragonrend wearing off as the dragon soared higher and higher before stopping its ascent.

" **My neck is rather sore after that attack, Dragon Slayer, I'm impressed. But this fight ends now.** " Acnologia opened his jaws and a blue orb of energy began to generate.

"What is that?" He questioned.

He ruled out a shout, the dragon didn't recognize a simple greeting. That could only mean…

"A brand new type of Dragon magic!" He exclaimed.

The dragon roared, its attack rocketing towards him, engulfing the land in blue light as he stared at the approaching beam in awe.

" **Feim! Zii! Gron!** " He frantically shouted as the attack impacted the ground.

All he saw was a searing white light, a sense of weightlessness, the ground he was standing on must have been destroyed and he was currently falling. He could sense the destructive power of the attack now, it was unbelievable. This dragon was just as deadly as Alduin.

Acnologia scanned the battlefield after his attack, the dragon couldn't sense the strange word wielding Dragon Slayer anywhere. He felt satisfied, the target had been eliminated. The dragon let out a roar of victory before flying away, returning to the mountain he rested on.

Varus laid perfectly still, his body having taking on a blue ghost like appearance. He watched as Acnologia flew away, thinking it had killed him. His body re-materialized and he looked around at area around him. It truly was a barren wasteland, nothing was left, he was standing at the bottom of a crater, a few kilometres big.

"That attack…" He gulped, sweat forming on his head. "… It would have killed me."

How could a new form of dragon magic appear? Just what could it fully do? Were all dragons like this one?

He needed to know, at least he had the advantage of being able to use the Thu'um and the dragon could not. He clenched his fist, he would unleash his full might against Acnologia the next time he encountered the beast.

He could ponder such things later, he needed to leave this area immediately.

* * *

The magic council was in disarray, they had sensed two large magic signatures and they both spiked, their power was off the charts, it lasted for a few minutes before the energy readings died out, then they felt the earthquake, it was small but they were all sure it was from the magic signatures that popped up. All the council members had gathered to check the Satellite Square for images of the area where they had detected the magic.

It was south of Fiore, almost at the bottom of the country, away from any cities which was a relief. An image finally appeared and there was silence.

They were all in pure shock, even Ultear and Siegrain, for before them was a wasteland, nothing was left, a crater a few kilometres wide was all that was left, the forest around it was completely gone.

There was one thought on everyone's mind.

' _Who or what could have done this?_ '

* * *

Varus settled down for the night, he took refuge high up in a tree. He stayed in his armour so that nothing could harm him. While it was still damaged and needed to be repaired, it could still stop a lot of killing blows. But he certainly needed to change armour, for if he came across a skilled enough opponent, they could pierce through it in its current state.

He found it hard to go to sleep, his thoughts drifting back to fight with Acnologia, an opponent he felt an immense amount of respect for, for the dragon was just so powerful. But that was the problem, his attacks, his Unrelenting Force shout, powered by the souls of a few dragons, did next to no damage, the dragon had come out of fight almost unharmed.

Alduin was the only dragon he had ever encountered to have similar scales and skin, but not to that extent, even he would have a few wounds after those attacks.

The fact that Acnologia walked away near unharmed did a massive blow to his pride. He would make sure to utterly annihilate it, show it his true power, he would show no mercy as he bent its will to his.

 _'So weak, powerless yet again._ ' A voice whispered to him softly

He froze, his heartbeat began to increase rapidly.

' _Couldn't even beat a voiceless dragon. How pathetic you truly are._ '

Sweat rolled down the side of his head as his body began to shake.

' _Pathetic, that is what you are. For all your power, you couldn't even save yourself._ '

"Go. Away." He growled coldly, the voice vanished.

Sleep was difficult to come by after that… moment, but after countless minutes of sitting there, he finally managed to rest.

* * *

 _Nowhere to go, trapped forever._

 _Where had the voice gone? It had promised to speak to him again._

 _He resigned himself to two truths._

 _He was to serve faithfully or suffer the same fate as Miraak._

 _He wasn't going anywhere._

 _Apocrypha._

 _His new home._

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm going off the idea that was presented in the game, the Dragonborn now serves Hermaeus Mora and got stuck in Apocrypha, just like the game suggests would happen to the Dragonborn. After all, Hermaeus Mora even tells you to learn from Miraak's example and serve me well, blah, blah. Translation, serve me or I will kill you just like I killed Miraak. Which would be easy for him to do in his own realm.**

 **Fairy Tail timeline- We are in between the Lullaby and Phantom Lord arcs.**

 **Edit - A few changes were made to this chapter, a little touch up here and there but nothing huge, but onto another subject/plug. If you're a writer and want to join a small group of writers to get feedback or just want to join a great community on Discord, pm me.**

 **'Till next time.**


	2. New Path

**G'day everyone, took a while to write but I was unsure of how to do this chapter. I feel as if I struggled with POVs as well, I think that is weak point, that and describing scenes. But here you go, the next chapter you want.**

 **To respond to a few guest reviews, more specifically this one,**

 **"That dragon born is very strong since he didn't even use dragon aspect during the fight or he doesn't know that shout? and the questions are**  
 **1)does he know all shouts?**  
 **2)does he own all legendary weapons?**  
 **3)what are his in game stats?**  
 **4)what are his passive abilities?"**

 **Well now, good of you to ask, when I said that I changed some aspects of Skyrim to fit the purposes of this story, game stats is what I was referring too.**

 **The way the game functions is done for player balancing and to create fun, engaging gameplay. For example, if Halo games were more reflective of their entire universe's lore, Master Chief would be running faster, his strikes stronger and he would so OP its insane. Check out some Halo fics on this site to see what I mean, Spartans are portrayed closer and better to their image of a one man army in the books or in fics than in the games.**

 **I find its the same with Skyrim, Skyrim has you playing as the Dragonborn, who can absorb dragon souls and that dragon's power becomes the Dragonborn's, in game, souls are used as a gameplay mechanic in order to get shouts, not quite increasing his power (well, you could technically argue that the dragon's power is access to the shout, but again, that is more of a gameplay perspective.)**

 **I hope that makes sense. So to answer your questions.**

 **1) Yes he knows the shouts**

 **2) As of right now, no, I think it's better if he doesn't have them all, I think I have made in too OP already with the Daedric armour, which is to be removed from the equation as only the highest tiered individuals would wreck it. But I haven't written that in, so it isn't concrete, so this might changed, I don't know.**

 **3) Previous explanation was more geared towards this question, as a story, in game stats don't matter, he doesn't have any.**

 **4) He is a Nord, he has balls of steel when it comes to cold temperatures, nothing else really comes to mind**

 **I welcome all thoughts and opinions, let me know what you think about what I have said, if you think I'm completely wrong in my thinking, let me know, I'm by no means a super lore nerd when it comes to Skyrim and Halo, well I know Halo better than Skyrim but my book knowledge isn't quite up to snuff.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Five Days Later**

"Out of my way gramps!"

The Fairy Tail guild watched as Natsu and their master glared at each other.

Makarov stood firm, blocking the guild entrance.

"No. You can't leave Natsu."

Fairy Tail's Salamander didn't look happy at that. He bared his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Why not!?" He shouted.

"Because it's suicide!"

The guild silently watched. Lucy's heart went out to her pink haired friend, after the 'incident' five days ago, he had been very flustered and excited at the same time. He kept saying he needed to leave and begin his search. Worried for his well-being, Lucy and the others told Makarov of Natsu's intentions.

The guild master now had every intention of stopping Natsu and snapping him out of his idea.

"That doesn't matter, I have to do this!" Natsu shouted, his voice almost pleading.

"If what you said five days ago is true, I won't let you go search for this dragon." Makarov stated firmly.

Natsu was about to respond when Makarov raised a hand to silence him. "Here me out Natsu, dragons are said to be unmatched in power. What if this dragon turns out to hostile? I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I let one of my children march straight to his death."

Natsu remained silent.

"We are your friends and family, Natsu. I know none of us can stand the thought of losing you." Makarov said gently, Natsu looked at the ground for a moment, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"But... I _have_ to know." The Dragon Slayer murmured.

Lucy walked over to her friend, she should leave it to her master to deal with this situation, but the look of pain was too much. She had to comfort him. Engulfing him in a hug, one he wasn't expecting if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"We understand, Natsu. You want to know what happened to your father. We don't want to see you get hurt going after this dragon," She said as she held him. "But no one can stop you from going."

Natsu pulled back a bit from the hug with a very confused look and Makarov shouted in protest but she continued on anyway, slightly ignoring the guild master.

"This is your decision to make, but what if you go now and the dragon is too much for you?" She wanted him to know that this was his entirely his choice but she wanted him to understand why they were worried about him going.

"But this could be my only chance to find out what happened to Igneel." Natsu murmured.

"I understand." She said.

Natsu remained silent for a long time before he looked at her with determined eyes.

"Nothing is gained without trying! If the dragon is an enemy, I'll be sure to beat it up! After all, I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu yelled with conviction.

She gave him a soft smile, it was just like him to charge right on ahead. She inwardly groaned though for what she was about to do.  
"I'm coming with you."

Makarov paled and Natsu quickly shook his head and went to protest when Gray stepped forward.

"If you're going after a dragon, can't let a fire brain like you go alone. Who knows what kind of trouble you get yourself into." Gray said, trying to appear like he didn't care much, but Lucy knew better.

Natsu stared at his rival for a moment "Gray, I can't-"  
Ezra appeared behind him and clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. "Going after a dragon? I shall join you on your noble quest!"

Lucy shook her head, only Erza could make a comforting gesture painful. Makarov threw his hands up in the air and stormed off towards a barrel of alcohol.

Happy flew towards Natsu from across the room.  
"I'm with you, Natsu!" Happy gave a small thumbs up.

Natsu quickly recovered and he looked at each of his friends. His eyes wet as he look at his friends with appreciation in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

Makarov walked up to them all with a cup of alcohol in hand, he put down his drink, and used his magic to grow large enough to hug them all.

"Be careful." He whispered to them.

Throughout the rest of the day, they all sat a table with a map, planning out routes they could take as they search for the dragon, marking out areas of interest and places where missions were available. They might be on the road for a long time, doing jobs can get them income. Lucy was slightly nervous, she was horrified at the idea of facing a dragon, so was Happy, who looked nervous at times when discussing the possibility of the dragon being hostile.

Erza suggested that they train together for a week or two in order to be just a bit more prepared for the journey ahead. She also thought that regular training on the trip would be beneficial. Lucy was happy with that idea, she knew that she needed to become stronger.

"Alright, next week we begin training before the trip, agreed?" Erza asked.

They all nodded.

"Right, let's go find us a dragon!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

Yeah, she was regretting this already.

* * *

Gajeel was annoyed, he wanted to go searching for the dragon, and his master wouldn't let him.

"You can't leave yet." Jose said.

"Why is that?" He was considerably frustrated.

Jose Porla wore a wicked smile, "Have you forgotten? In a few days we shall launch our plan against Fairy Tail. I need you here for that."

Gajeel began to grin as he thought about fighting Fairy Tail.

"Once the fighting is over and Fairy Tail is crushed, you can leave and do whatever you want." Jose said.

Gajeel thought about it, he could wait just a little bit before going to search for the dragon. He wore his own wicked smile as he stared at the master of Phantom Lord.

"Fine, but Salamander is mine."

* * *

Aimless wondering, he didn't really know where he was going. He had been walking for three days without direction. His eyes staring at the map like a hawk. He knew where he was but the destination was the problem. He was closest to the capital city, a good place to head to if any.

His Daedric armour had been replaced with his Nightingale armour. After inspecting his prized armour closely, he found the damage was worse than what he first thought. The armour was something he had worked tirelessly on for months to make it nigh impenetrable. Normal Daedric armour was strong, it would take a lot for someone to get through it but he had elevated it to a whole new level. Only dragons and the strongest of opponents could hope to break through it, like Miraak.  
But his armour needed repairs, Acnologia did a number on it, though its on hide was even tougher than his armour.

He quite liked the mysterious vibe that came with wearing the Nightingale armour, it's face mask and hood hid him from everyone around him. People would naturally leave him alone if they weren't looking for trouble. Not that they would try to cause trouble when he rocked up wearing his heavily enchanted Daedric armour.  
He continued to walk, he finally had a heading, a purpose, he was going to the capital. He suddenly paused mid stride.

A weird sensation washed over him, it felt tingly and he could feel his dragon soul reacting strangely, his body didn't feel right, he felt like at any second, something would just burst though it… no, that wasn't right, alter it perhaps?

His senses were heightened, his strength had increased and he felt almost animalistic, like he was losing control of himself and letting the dragon in him go wild to wreak havoc and destruction.

Then as suddenly as the weird sensation came, it was gone.

But he didn't move, something wasn't right, he compared the weird feeling to using the Dragon Aspect shout, he felt more, dragon-like. His body shouldn't act or feel that way, he knew that much, yet it strangely seemed natural.

After not feeling anything for some time, he decided to continue once again.

' _Weird… Oh well, onto the capital._ '

* * *

 **Five Hours Later**

" **Wuld! Nah! Kest!** " For anyone who heard those words, what followed was a speeding blur of movement, too fast to even make out what it was.

After a few minutes of running, the power of the shout wore off. His run slowly transitioned back to a walking pace as he came across a road.

"About time!" He cried in relief.

He didn't mind walking and exploring, but after being trapped in another realm, his patience had worn thin. He just wanted to get to the capital already.

He pulled out the map and studied it, his position became clear, he wasn't far from the capital now, a two hour walk at the most, he just had to follow the road and he would eventually end up there. The road wasn't a main travel route and didn't have many people come the way he had come, which was fine with him, he liked being alone.

Satisfied, he put away the map, continuing his journey.

He hadn't even walked ten minutes before a building came into view on the side of the road, from the looks of it, it was an inn.

He frowned when he felt something wrong, he could feel the flaring of magic energy, indicating someone was preparing to use a spell. Not something that should be occurring in an inn, a place of business.

His magic flowed through his body and using its power to increase his abilities, making him faster, he ran and reached the inn in a few seconds.

He quietly sneaked up to the door, he could hear voices, a man crying for help and mercy.

"-Think you can just get away with not paying us, we'll show you." A violent hit could be heard followed by another man's whimpering.

He had heard enough, silently opening the door, he entered the inn. Two young men were standing above an older gentleman who was curled up on the floor, bruised and bloodied.

"Let this be a lesson for you, do it ." One of the men gestured to his partner.

He could feel the small, pitiful magic energy that these two held. One of them was preparing to use a spell, just like he thought, he could feel the build up for the spell happening and formation of flames in his hand.

In the blink of an eye, he was behind the one casting the spell. His hands firmly gripped the mage's head, a sickening squelch of flesh and a sharp crack of bone was heard as he snapped the man's neck. The other mage screamed out in horror and surprise at the sudden death of his partner. Varus turned to kill the other man before he froze as that... _sensation_ took hold again, his senses sharpened and in an animalistic fashion, he clawed a the man's throat, ripping it open and spraying his blood across the floor.

Then as quick as it came, it was gone, he felt… normal. Something was seriously wrong, this shouldn't be happening.

The entire encounter lasted for about two seconds.

He turned to find the old man slowly standing up but struggling with his injuries.

He cast a spell to heal the victim.

The old gentleman looked at him in awe as he felt his injuries disappear.

"Thank you for your help stranger. Those men might have killed me if you didn't show up." The old man bowed to him.

He inclined his head, "Glad I could help. The name is Varus."

"A unique name. Mine is Teuchi, nice to meet you."

Teuchi glanced at the dead bodies, "I suppose you wish to know what that was all about?"

"If it isn't too much trouble." he replied.

Teuchi slowly walked over to the bar of his inn and poured himself and Varus a drink.

"Recently I came into contact with a dark guild, Night Core." That grabbed his attention immediately.

He remained silent as Teuchi gathered his thoughts.

"My daughter was kidnapped by bandits a few months ago. They demanded a large sum of money from me. Night Core, while being a dark guild, were looking for work and offered to rescue her for half the amount the bandits demanded. It was an offer too good to pass up." He took a large swig of alcohol.

"They did it, brought Ayame back and accepted the agreed payment. While the capital does a good job of protecting these regions, they can't get them all. Night Core offered their protective services in exchange for regular payments."

He frowned, he already knew how this story was going to end.

"I accepted the offer and a contract was made, to start off with, it wasn't so bad. Though they quickly increased the price and demanded more, they then began to bring their illegal activities into this building, which drove away other customers. The prices grew heavier, well beyond what the bandits demanded from me by at least three times. My money quickly being drained and my business going down the drain, I tried to quit and cancel their protection. But they wouldn't let me terminate our contract, forcing me to pay until I had nothing left and they still demanded payment. Payments stacked on top of each other and began to mount. I told Ayame to leave and go to the city to live her life before she got caught up in this. Those two were meant to 'collect' payment from me one way or another."

Teuchi downed the last of drink and let out a great sigh of defeat.

"While I thank you for your help, Night Core will come again. After learning of your deeds, they will surely kill me."  
He gave Teuchi a reassuring smile, clasping him on the shoulder.

"Fear not, I have dealt with Night Core, they won't be causing you or anyone else any trouble."

Teuchi stared in shock, before his face morphed into one of happiness. He cried tears of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! If there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." Teuchi bowed deeply out of gratitude.

He had many questions that needed answering, Teuchi might just be the man to help him out.

"If you would able to answer a few of my questions?" Teuchi nodded instantly, all too happy to lend his assistance.

"Have you heard of a land called Skyrim?" He asked.

"Skyrim? Can't say I have ever heard of such a place. There are many around the world countries, but I have never heard of this Skyrim."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

Teuchi shrugged, "Can't say for certain. It would be best to head to the capital, Crocus, the information you seek might be there in a library. Earthland is a big place."

"Earthland?" He received a strange look in return for his question.

"Yeah, the world we live in, Earthland."

"I see..." Teuchi had just confirmed for him that Skyrim didn't exist, he was in another world completely. His heart and soul began to ache at the thought of never seeing his homeland again.  
"What about dragons? What are their origins and what magic do they use?" That question seemed to catch Teuchi off guard he noted.

"What are you on about?"

"The dragons of this land, what are their origins and magic?" He repeated.

Teuchi shook his head, "Dragons don't exist anymore, haven't been around for four hundred years."

This was just causing him a massive headache. ' _But I just fought one, this doesn't make any sense! There is more to this than meets the eye._ '

"As to what magic they use, well there are stories of unique, powerful mages who use Dragon Slayer magic."

He instantly got flashbacks to his encounter with Acnologia.

' ** _Drem Yol Lok_** _. I am Varus" He greeted the dragon. The power of those words was felt by the dragon._

 _The dragon shifted slightly, almost looking curious._

 _"…_ _ **I wasn't expecting a Dragon Slayer. Tell me, Varus, what do those words mean?**_ _" The dragon questioned, its voice seemed slightly disembodied.'_

 _'Acnologia called me a Dragon Slayer, what does that mean?'_ He thought to himself, he knew for a fact that Acnologia utilised a brand new type of dragon magic, one that seemed to be geared a lot more towards absolute destruction, but he couldn't be sure of its limits, he didn't know enough about it to make a concrete assessment.

This only brought up more questions, what was a Dragon Slayer? his definition and Acnologia's was now shown to be entirely different. How are they able to use dragon magic? Were they a Dragonborn like him? He had to get to the bottom of this.

"A Dragon Slayer, what exactly is that?" He questioned.

"Well, from what I have heard, a Dragon Slayer is someone who is able to perform a dragon's magic, some stories say that Dragon Slayers are raised by dragons when they were kids, the dragons would teach the kids how to use their magic. I don't know much else on the subject."

That was interesting, kids raised to use dragon magic. If they were taught, they can teach. Learning this new form of dragon magic was of the highest priority, he needed to learn its strengths and weaknesses. Having two forms of dragon magic would be highly beneficial and would help him out greatly against Acnologia and any other foe.

"Do you know of any Dragon Slayers and where I could find them?"

Teuchi thought about it for a moment. "There are two that come to mind. Salamander of the guild Fairy Tail. And Gajeel of the guild Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail is the closest guild located in Magnolia."

He pulled out his map, and marked out the route to the city of Magnolia, Crocus was no longer his destination. He had only one question left on his mind.

"What are guilds exactly?"

Teuchi gave him the run down, the idea behind guilds, an organisation of mages that were contracted to work in order to fund themselves. Dark guilds were guilds of mages that committed criminal offences and took the illegal missions like assassinations and the like. After hearing it all mapped out, he honestly didn't know where he belonged, on one hand, he would help those that needed help, always helping the land of Skyrim and the world in her time of need, standing as a pillar of all that was right.

And the other, he was a murderer and a thief, betraying friends and acquaintances to achieve his goals, sometimes killing them. He didn't belong in a guild, his hands were too bloodied and his actions full of sin. His existence was just big muddy grey area.

He put away his map and thanked Teuchi for everything.

"It was my pleasure, you are welcome here anytime." Teuchi smiled and waved.

"Thank you, farewell." He gave the old man a small wave as he left.

He was heading in a different direction now, he was heading to Magnolia, he was heading to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _Well, let me know what you think, think it could be improved, I certainly think so, let me know (its amazing how hard writing can actually be)_**

 ** _What's happening to Varus? Find out next time... or not, coz you know, stories need pacing._**

 ** _'Till next time, catch ya later._**


	3. Into the Warzone

**...Hey! Been nearly a year, I swear it doesn't feel like it but dates don't lie. While I am super busy now with study, I should've have this out ages ago, sorry (Slight motivation crash as well after the disappointing direction Fairy Tail took, spent majority of my writing time on original work).**

 **Short chapter, wanted it longer but I decided to just get it out there, you've been waiting long enough.**

 **So for those who recently reviewed and messaged about a new chapter, here you go, thanks for keep me accountable.**

* * *

 _Knowledge is power. Such power in Apocrypha is absolute._

 _And that power enslaves his soul, forever a slave to Hermaeus Mora. His freedom, stripped. His pride, beaten. He should've seen it coming._

" _The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power. Do not break Dragonborn, do not break."_

 _And the voice returns, hinting at a future beyond the chains of knowledge._

 _Is such a thing possible?_

* * *

 **Varus** **P.O.V.**

Earthland, a place so different from Skyrim and Tamriel that he felt uncomfortable with it. Simply traveling on the main roads and the lack of bandit or animal attacks gave him pause. He had encountered various dangerous enemies, he just assumed that life here was similar to his homeland. He expected that the surrounding land was dangerous.

But citizens walked by on the main roads without a care in the world, no weapons by their side. They did cast him suspicious, distrusting glances, but they just continued on.

His expectations were different to what he was seeing, he figured that dark mages and bandits would be causing chaos on the roads, attacking small, out of the way towns. But it didn't seem to happen much. Dark guilds kept to themselves for the most part, bandits were few and far between. He had passed through a few small towns and none of them had any issues with dark guilds or bandits.

Life here was just a lot more peaceful than the dangerous and turbulent lands of Skyrim, it disturbing. Based on what he had seen, he thought crime would be high, but it was more isolated in reality with spikes of high crime activity from dark guilds every so often.

Magnolia was only a few hours away. The journey there was long but not boring. So much had already happened since appearing in Earthland, he hadn't any time to really appreciate the sights.

The view from the Throat of the World was unlike anything he had ever see, the sheer beauty of Skyrim was on displayed at the mountain peak. Although, seeing the fauna and architecture of another realm entirely was something that competed highly with Skyrim's beauty. Skyrim's buildings were primitive compared to the advanced and luxurious style of Earthland's.

A whole new world sparked his inner desire to adventure, to explore and discover things normal people could only dream of doing or seeing. To see what other mysterious and luxurious things awaited him, if he ever returned to Skyrim, he would have to find a way to bring his friends from the Thieves guild here, they would love it.

A sudden sensation washed over him, his body tensed like an animal about to lash out. His soul screamed at him, his thoughts feral and he wanted nothing more than to destroy, to conquer anyone and anything that appeared before him. He felt the need to unleash his power, growls rumbled in his throat. The strength he felt running through his body was _intoxicating_. Just like before, the feeling suddenly vanished as quickly as it had come. His heartbeat had sky-rocketed and he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"What is happening to me?" Yet no answer presented itself to him, he couldn't figure it out.

This sensation was so primal that he could barely control the strange urges he felt and that terrified him.

To not have control over himself, his blood boiled at the thought, yet his face went pale with fear. No control, no control, no control… _Hermaeus Mora._

His stomach churned, bile rising up in his throat. The mere thought of the Daedric Prince made him sick.

Anger quickly followed, angry that he was a pawn, angry that he had no way of striking back at the Daedric Prince who had ruined his life.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." Relaxing wasn't easy, he had to bury his immense rage and hatred deep down. But deadly emotions buried alive never die.

He had to keep moving, to focus his mind on the task at hand, reaching Magnolia. Ignoring the looks his episode drew from the strangers passing by, he marched forward, Fairy Tail awaits. And hopefully with it, answers.

* * *

Magnolia, a great merchant city, and once again he was amazed by the architecture of the land. The city was split into sections, a large river flowing through it. Though something ruined the image, a great fortress approaching the city from the bay. Like a great Dwemer construct, it lumbered forward.

"This realm is insane." Sheogorath would be pleased.

A massive cannon emerged from within the fortress. From his vantage point outside the city in the hills, he could hear the terrified screams of civilians, they were fleeing their homes.

His soul stirred, the dragon within was eager for a fight and he embraced it. There would be no answers to his questions concerning dragons and Dragon Slayers if Magnolia was destroyed and he wasn't about to let that happen. Drawing on his immense power, he unleashed his Thu'um.

" **Wuld! Nah! Kest!** " He blurred past civilians, buildings and sprinted towards the bay.

* * *

 **Erza P.O.V.**

Erza prepared herself for what could possibly be her final moments. Her guild was at war, threatened with annihilation at the hands of Phantom Lord. A Jupiter cannon was charging and ready to fire.

A swirling mass of energy loomed in the distance, she sheer amount of magic energy that was accumulating was overwhelming. She rushed to the front of her fellow guild mages, changing into her Adamantine Armour, a bulky plate armour, with two large bladed shields attached to her arms. She brought her shields together, her eyes narrowed with steely resolve. If she was to die, she would do it protecting her friends.

"ERZA!" Natsu cried out, Gray holding him back from rushing forward to stop her.

A deafening crack akin to thunder followed as the Jupiter cannon fired. A beam of dark magic energy soared towards her. Something blurred past her, the wind of it nearly knocking her over.

' _WHAT THE HELL?!_ ' She thought, her eyes landing on the source of the fast disruption. A cloaked figure, staring down the Jupiter cannon which was only two seconds away from impact.

" **FUS! RO! DAH!** " A blue shock wave erupted from the person's mouth.

The blue wave of magic hit the beam near instantly. She could barely believe her eyes, the beam was slammed back before exploding over the bay. The blast knocking everyone off their feet except the mysterious person who managed to stand firm.

She didn't know what to say or do, neither did the rest of the guild as silence reigned over them. The stranger turned around, a man judging from his physique. He wore what seemed to be a light armour, padding or plating, Erza wasn't sure but it looked good enough. A hood and mask made it impossible to see his face, his eyes were nearly invisible, seemingly shrouded in darkness.

"I am Varus. Are you the mage guild, Fairy Tail?" The stranger's voice was sounded hoarse and deep enough to be nearly be growling.

Her eyes narrowed, any mage worth their salt knew who they were, their guild was infamous for causing unnecessary damages while on jobs and for being the strongest mage guild in the land.

Still, she nodded and displayed her guild tattoo with pride, "Indeed, we are Fairy Tail!".

"Good, I require assistance." He said, earning a few surprised looks.

Even she was surprised, it was evident that this mage possessed incredible power, why would he need their help?

Gray spoke up, "We would help you but now isn't a good time."

Varus turned his gaze back to the looming guild hall of Phantom Lord.

"Ah, yes, about that. What is going on here exactly?"

"The guild, Phantom Lord, attacked us for an unknown reason. Now we are at war with each other." She explained.

"Phantom Lord, interesting." Varus said.

A sudden idea came to her. "Varus, would you help us in the fight against Phantom Lord? We would gladly assist you after this is all over."

"I will lend aid, on two conditions." he said slowly.

"What would that be?" She said happily. She knew not one person among them had the power to fight Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. But this man, he might just be able to fight him and turn the tide of battle.

"My business requires a Dragon Slayer." Natsu, who had been oddly quiet, stared at the mage intensely. "I wish to talk to Salamander of Fairy Tail, and I want Gajeel of Phantom Lord captured and brought to me."

"A strange condition, why do you want Gajeel?" She asked.

"He's a Dragon Slayer." And Varus left it at that.

It was an easy term to agree to, especially if they got his aid. They had two objectives now, beat Phantom Lord and capture Gajeel.

She informed Varus of the most dangerous person they were facing, the guild master, Jose.

" _Fairy Tail! Hand over Lucy and this will all be over!"_ Jose said, his voice projected for all to hear.

She felt proud to see the guild refuse, to protect Lucy at all costs. But now they had only fifteen minutes before Jose fired the Jupiter cannon again.

"Plenty of time." Varus and Natsu said at the same time. Natsu and Happy flew towards Phantom Lord's guild, intent on taking out the gun. Varus froze the water, a giant path of ice lead the way straight to the guild hall.

Though something was off, the Jupiter cannon wasn't enough on the first shot, so why a second? Whatever it was, she knew that Phantom Lord wouldn't be able to enact their plan, this battle would fast be over, of that she was sure.

* * *

 **Shout out to 'Titan of War', you gave me some very helpful advice, I shall aim to follow it so that this story is the best I can make it.**

 **'till next time.**


	4. Fear the Dragon

**Hello there, surprise! Here is another chapter for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He walked alone at a leisurely pace, letting his soul guide him. Evil permeated the air, it had to be this 'Wizard Saint' he'd been warned about, Jose Porla. The other members of Fairy Tail separated to take care of different Phantom Lord members or tasks. The monstrous guild hall would rumble and shake, indicators of battles taking place elsewhere. The Fairy Tail members fighting hard to stop something called an 'abyss break', the guild had transformed into a huge robot. It was ridiculous.

Despite his rather relaxed demeanour, his muscles were tense, eyes sharp and his ears listening for the faintest sound.

He stopped when he heard it, the stomping of feet rushing towards him. Ten mages appeared before him, an ambush. They launched various spells, fire, water, the ground itself, they gave everything they had.

He easily dodged it all, flowing away from each attack like it was a choreographed dance. They began to shout in frustration as their attacks kept missing. He scoffed when he saw the pitiful magic being thrown at him.

Did they seriously believe they could take on someone like him? He who has defied fate itself and fought gods and demons, amateur mages where beneath him.

"This is where it ends Fairy Tail scum! You won't make it Jose!" One of them shouted and rushed in to engage in close quarters combat. A big mistake.

Like lightning, he grabbed the assailant's arm and with a quick palm strike, it broke under the crushing blow.

The mage screamed at the top of his lungs but was silenced when a fist slammed into his face, his nose breaking under the force of the punch and he went flying into the nearby wall. More bones shattered on impact and the mage didn't move, he was unconscious or dead.

His comrades bellowed in rage and increased their efforts, fighting with magic or up close with their fists. He casually slapped away all assaults, knocking the mages down to the ground. It was pathetic. He hoped the guild master was more of a challenge than this.

With every bone he broke, with every spell he shrugged off, he grew more and more angry. Why wouldn't these insufferable ants quit? It was clear he was beyond them.

' _Just like you and Hermaeus Mora_ '

That thought made his blood burn with such unholy anger that he roared. His fierce cry shook the room, the mages lost their balance. He quite toying with his enemies and finished them with decisive blows.

His rage began to subside and he took note of how badly he crushed the Phantom Lord grunts. Their bodies mangled and bloody, the walls around them coated with red. They died in his rampage.

He frowned in disgust, he lost control.

Eyes narrowed in frustration, he stalked away, letting his senses guide him to the source of the foul magic that lingered in the air.

More mages got in his way and he wasted no time in slaughtering them all with his bare hands.

Eventually he entered a rather large hall, and entering the room on the other side of the great room was Jose Porla. The foul magical stench grew stronger as soon as this man entered. Jose was a tall, slim man with rather long hair. He had a thin moustache and wore a long blue coat.

"I sensed a great power walking through my guild, you must be the source. Not a Fairy Tail mage, interesting." Jose said.

He grunted and withdrew his sword, "Indeed, and you must be Jose Porla, a _Wizard Saint,_ " He scoffed, "You don't look strong."

Jose's green eyes burned with anger, "You dare mock me stranger! I'm stronger than you could ever imagine! I made this guild! I brought it up from nothing and made it the best in all the land." Jose growled.

Varus was not impressed, dozens of mages threw themselves at him and they all met the same fate.

"The best you say? I hardly think so."

The guild master's fists were shaking, Varus could see the man was doing everything he could to hold back from attacking.

"You think Fairy Tail is better?! They can barely stand against us." Jose said.

He shook his head, "Honestly, I don't care. They're not that strong either, I wasn't impressed by what I sensed. Some individuals were worth taking note of but as a whole, unimpressed."

That gave Jose pause. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Then why are you fighting for them?"

"I talked to them first," He shrugged, "But you tried to wipe out this city, threaten my goals and from our short conversation, you've shown to me that you're nothing but a jealous madman."

"A madman!?" Jose growled, he'd finally had enough.

The wizard conjured up purple shades, their face hidden by hooded capes and their robes crackled like flames. They surged forth towards their target. Varus easily dodged any attacks the shades threw at him. They tried to claw at him with their bare hands, but his sword deflected their attempts.

With ease, he made short work of them with sword. Slicing them all in half. He frowned when he witnessed them reforming and preparing to charge at him again.

Summoning flames in his left hand and shot forth a bright stream of fire that engulfed the shades in its fury.

Wasting no time, he dashed towards Jose, his sword raised to strike the man down. It was stopped in its tracks as a shade hands grabbed the blade. Jose grinned and summoned another shade fist, it slammed into Varus's stomach. The force of the blow sent him flying through the wall on the other side of the hall.

He growled as he pushed off the rubble and face his enemy. That smug bastard now had his sword, he would pay dearly for that.

' _Enough games,_ ' Extending both his hands, sparks of electricity dancing across his fingertips. Pooling an immense amount of energy into the attack, he fired it.

Lightning bolts sped towards the guild master. Jose blocked it with his magic, though the force of the attack caused him to stumble. Finally the attack exploded with tremendous force. The explosion and shock waves annihilated the hall around them. Dust now clouded his vision, he could barely see Jose through the rubble and dirt.

" **Fus!** " He bellowed and a blue wave of pure power escaped surged forth, blowing all of the dust away. The battlefield was now clear, the roof was gone, the sun shone brightly into the ruined hall. His eyes fell on Jose who struggled onto his feet but he was virtually unharmed from the explosion.

Jose began laughing, "I must say I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting such power from you. What is your name?"

"Varus, Varus Dragonheart." He grunted.

"Well then, Varus, I'm going to enjoy watching you die!" His eyes held a glint of madness. A purple aura of magic surrounded Jose.

More shades were created, instead of charging forward, them all came together to form a massive jellyfish like form. Six huge fists sprouting from the massive shade.

He managed to raise his arms to block the first strike, the ground around him cracked under the pressure of the blow. The ground gave out as a second first slammed into him, he went flying through a few levels of the guild.

He groaned in pain, his entire body ached, he was not ready for the raw power of the shade's punches. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

His blood boiled with anger and he punched the ground in frustration, the concrete breaking under the force. Jose was becoming quite the pest.

With a mighty leap, he flew up into the air, his eyes spotted the shade hovering above the Wizard Saint who was admiring his sword. Drawing forth his magic, he rapidly fired fireballs. The conjured monster took the brunt of the attack, the explosions engulfing the whole battlefield, rocking the guild building to its core.

He landed and watched as the smoke cleared to show the jellyfish shade blown apart, struggling to maintain its form before it finally disintegrated into nothing. Jose had burns on his face and was shaking with unbridled anger.

As soon as he feet touched the ground, he rushed forward and punched Jose in the chest, he could feel the mage's bones cracking. Jose dropped the sword and yelled in pain. Latching onto the wizard's arm, he swung around and threw him into one of the remaining stone walls. Jose groaned in pain and coughed up pools of blood. He took that moment to grab his trusty weapon and with a mighty bound, he poised to kill the annoying wizard.

"Shade Entangle." Jose hissed, snake like ghosts came forth from the magic circle, wrapping around him. He grunted in pain as the vile magic strangled him. He dropped to the floor, his grip around the sword like a vice as he tried to resist the pain, he wouldn't lose his sword a second time.

Jose cackled sadistically, "You've caused me quite a lot of grief, Varus. But I'm putting an end to it now," Jose walked over and pressed his foot down on Varus's throat.

"You are nothing before me! I'm a Wizard Saint, what are you? I'll tell you, nothing! You lay bound before me, and now I'm going to finish you off and take care of Fairy Tail once and for all!"

' _Cocky bastard. I'll show you the true power of the Dragonborn_ ' His snarled, no one was above him! No one! He swore to himself that he would never be in such a position ever again.

Memories of a certain Daedric Prince surfaced. Unfathomable anger ripped through him and he embraced it. His dragon soul sung with delight, Jose's blood would be spilled this day!

* * *

With a primal roar, Varus released a burst of energy that knocked Jose down. The dark magic binding the mysterious mage vanished, it couldn't stand before such raw power. Jose felt a sliver of fear for the first time, he'd been given just a glimpse of this man's power and it was truly beyond comprehension.

Varus sheathed his sword and covered the distance between them so quickly, as if almost teleporting, he almost didn't have a chance to react. Only just managing to erect a barrier in time to block the savage strikes Varus was unleashing. What had happened? Jose's opponent was fighting like an animal now, trying to claw at his throat. He had to get serious.

It was a struggle, but he was just managing to match Varus blow for blow, to a casual observer, they'd be near impossible to track, though the shock waves from their blows would be very noticeable. A fist came darting towards chest, blocking with a palm strike to redirect the attack, he followed with a punch to his enemy's nose. The bone and cartilage being decimated under his strength. He couldn't help laughing sadistically as his opponent flew across the room and smashed into floor, tearing the stone asunder.

"I'm impressed, I was afraid for a moment that I might lose. But it would seem those worries were for nothing. Pathetic! You're powerless before me!" He gloated.

Varus stood up and Jose could see massive amounts of blood pooling through his mask. The air around them suddenly grew noticeably cold, Varus leaked murderous intent, his glare was so _cold_ , Jose paused and the fear he felt returned full force. He'd made a massive mistake, he'd provoked this man's wrath.

" **VEN GAAR NOS!** "

In an instant, deafening winds sprung to life around him like a tornado. He screamed as it picked him up and tossed him up in the air at a high velocity. The wind had cut his body countless times, blood covered his form as he reached closer to the clouds.

He heard something akin to a crack of thunder, followed by a huge gust of wind as something zoomed past him. He struggled to look behind him as he continue to ascend but he just managed to make out the form of his enemy above, rearing his fist back.

Dread filled his soul, "NO!"

Varus's fist connected with spine, Jose only just managing to create a small barrier to protect himself. But that didn't stop him hurtling towards the ground like a lightning bolt. Jose went straight through the guild like a bullet and landed in the bay.

His left arm was shattered, broken beyond repair, moving his body just an inch was pure agony. But he had to move, or he would drown.

He couldn't believe what had happened, he had been beaten around like it was nothing! He never thought that this man stood a chance against him, it was clear that Varus thought the same, they both made the mistake of holding back. Varus unleashed his full power before he did, and it nearly cost him his life. His body was broken, battered and bruised, he was close to the end. He would not let some upstart of a mage get the better of him! He was a Wizard Saint! He would not be defeated! It was time he unleashed his full power.

Letting go of all restraints, his magical energy erupted. He shot out of the water and landed on top of the guild building. His eyes burned with unfathomable rage, darkness swirled around him, his rage manifesting in his very magic. Nature responded to his rage, the skies darkened, and lightning began to drop from the heavens. The very water around the bay rose into the air, swirling around the guild violently. He spotted Varus still high up near the clouds, slowly descending.

Extending his right hand, he gathered every drop of magic energy he had. This would be his final attack, he would see to it that this man was obliterated from the earth.

The monstrous robot fortress began to shake under the pressure of his magic. A sphere began to form in his right hand.

"DIE!" He screamed, releasing his last assault, Dead Wave.

The beam of energy raced towards its target, intent on erasing Varus from existence.

" **FUS RO DAH!** "

The blue wave of magic came hurtling down. Just like the Jupiter Cannon, it overpowered Jose's attack, the Dead Wave dissipated into nothing and his enemy's attack was headed straight for him.

Disbelief and pure horror was all he felt as he looked death in the face. He tried to scream but couldn't, not a sound escaped his mouth as fear paralyzed him.

' _I can't die! Not here! NO! I CAN'T DIE!_ ' He panicked as the attack drew closer.

* * *

Makarov stood with his children on the shore of the bay. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, all of his children had fought their battles and escaped when Jose and this Varus's duel increased in intensity.

Now a blue wave of destruction was headed right for Jose, it encompassed the entire guild.

When it hit, the guild was utterly annihilated, a huge wave rose up and obscured the view as the building was blasted beneath the water.

The wave rushed towards them, the master of Fairy Tail jumping into action and used a spell to stop the destructive wave in its tracks, blasting the water back towards out into the bay.

When it all settled, he was left shocked, there was nothing left. Phantom Lord was gone, buried beneath the waters. All was silent, no one spoke a word, they couldn't. His children were shocked.

He took note of someone walking towards them, Varus. His armour damaged, though his face remained hidden behind his mask.

Makarov tensed, this man was dangerous.

In that moment, he had a horrifying realisation. Every Phantom Lord member still inside that guild was now dead. Jose Porla, their master, a Wizard Saint, was dead. And this man killed them all.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Hope you all enjoyed it. Been some time, and I'm afraid it will be some time again before the next upload, I'm in my final term and it is heating up fast, I finish in December. I need to focus big time.  
**

 **I also edited previous chapters, removed some awkward sentences or useless ones (At least, ones I deemed so), just giving them an a good touch up. So hopefully the quality of this story has gone up a notch.**


	5. Upholding the Bargin

**G'day! Back at it again with another chapter. I wrote it over the December period like I said but I got stumped for a while. Took longer to finish than I predicted.**

 **Big shout out to zack32 for helping me out with the lore and editing.**

 **I'll answer some guest reviews at the end of the chapter.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Makarov yelled.

Varus glared at the guild master. He'd done what was necessary. Jose Porla threatened the lives of all who lived in Magnolia and he put an end to it. His pride, his rage, demanded he put Jose down. And he felt good putting the evil little insect that was Jose, six feet under.

Fairy Tail had looked at him in horror and pure fear when he had returned from his battle with the Wizard Saint.

Now he'd been pulled aside by the leader of Fairy Tail and was receiving a stern talking to. And it was pissing him off.

"You just killed Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint! And you murdered all guild members still inside that building!" Makarov spat.

"Watch your tongue, old man," He snarled, "I saved your pitiful guild. Jose was more than willing to murder the whole lot of you. Would you sit there and let it happen?"

"Of course no-"

"Don't lie to me!" He spat, "You are defending Jose, a man who was happy to murder everyone in this guild."

Makarov made to respond but Varus cut him off with a fierce glare, "Save it old man, I'll be finishing my business I have with members of your guild. Then I'm out."

He turned and began to walk away when Makarov's voice called out to him, "The authorities will not let you get away with this."

He paused, the authorities? He couldn't care less about the damn authorities at this point. He _saved_ these people. He eliminated a threat to their very lives. They should be thankful. If the governing body of this land demands he stand before them, he'd be sure to tell them what he thought of that. _No one_ had the right to assume control of him. He'd rather die than be chained again, trapped under the power of another.

He glanced over his shoulder, "They can try."

The guild master frowned at that, but he didn't care. And he continued on, to find what he came for. The master was watching his every move, he could at least respect how protective he was of the members in his guild.

Walking over to the other members of Fairy Tail, he reflected on his conversation he had with the old man. He noticed that he was quick to anger. The shock of being in a new world had worn off a little bit, and his pent-up rage and aggression from his time in Hermaeus Mora's realm was seeping through. He didn't care about Makarov, the man deserved it. What he did care about was how easy he could let the anger through, how he lost control.

He made his way over to the mage he'd dealt with before the attack.

He never did catch her name, "Excuse me."

The red haired female turned to him, she had a guarded expression. He frowned, was she just like her master? Did she disapprove of how he dealt with Jose Porla and Phantom Lord? It didn't matter, if she kept her word, he didn't care what she thought. They could all live like the naive fools they were, and he'd get what he wanted.

"I never did get your name?"

Her eyes widened and she bowed her head dramatically, "My apologies, how rude of me!" She stood up straight and tall, "I am Erza Scarlet."

He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement, "Well then, Erza. I do believe we had an arrangement. I wish to speak to Salamander. And then I want Gajeel."

"Of course, NATSU!" Erza shouted at the group of worn out Fairy Tail mages still recovering from the attack. They jumped as one and a pink haired boy rushed forward.

"Y-yes Erza?" He stuttered, sweat dripping down his face. Varus was not impressed, this boy, supposedly trained by _dragons_ , feared this woman. Why?

He stepped in, "Natsu, my name is Varus. I wish to talk privately with you, if you don't mind?"

The boy looked at him and went rather quiet, that was interesting. Did the boy sense his dragon soul? It would make sense, Acnologia could feel his power from across a vast distance. Up close and after that fight with Jose, a Dragon Slayer might just feel something as well. He wondered how long it would take the boy to make a comment about his soul, if at all.

He didn't wait for Natsu to respond, he turned and walked down to the water, away from everyone and looked out over the bay. He heard footsteps following him, the boy followed, good.

"Natsu, am I correct in that you are referred to as a Dragon Slayer?" He questioned.

"Yeah?"

"And am I correct in my understanding that Dragon Slayers use dragon magic?" He turned to look at the boy.

Natsu looked confused but slowly nodded, "Yeah, we were trained to use Dragon Slayer Magic."

So far, he was satisfied, the information he'd received was correct thus far.

"Were you taught by a dragon?" The question threw Natsu off a bit, he was very confused.

"Yes, I was taught by my father, Igneel," He said with a certain fondness and sorrow.

 _"_ Good. I wish to know what this type of magic truly is, how does it work precisely? And can it be taught to anyone?"

Natsu stared, stunned. Then his gaze turned suspicious, "Why do you want to know all of this, mister?"

"Because, I was attacked by a dragon not too long ago." His eyes turning cold behind his mask.

He observed as his statement shattered Natsu's entire world. His jaw dropped, speechless. His frame shaking, and he struggled to get the words out. In a split second, he tensed as the pink haired boy was grabbing onto his armour and desperately looking into his eyes.

"What did you say?" Natsu whispered.

He stared Natsu in the eye, "I was attacked by a dragon."

The Dragon Slayer let go of his armour and stepped back in disbelief. And Varus noted his every expression, the tremors in his body, the wide, unblinking eyes and absolute desperation that was apparent at his question.

Varus reached a conclusion, dragons were not a common sight. The fact that any old dragon could've produced such a reaction from a boy trained by one meant that dragons had essentially disappeared. Did that mean they were all in hiding? Or something else entirely? Acnologia could be in a similar situation to Alduin, being among the last of his kind. Though until he had answers, his theories would be just that.

"Where was the dragon?! What did it look like?! How did you come across it?!" Natsu rattled off.

He shook his head, "I'm the one asking questions here. Answer mine and then I'll answer yours. Now, tell me about Dragon Slayer Magic, I want to know everything. Or you won't get the answers you seek."

He had leverage in their conversation, Natsu was desperate for answers. And if Natsu wanted them, he'd need to tell Varus everything he wanted.

Pinky hesitated, before talking about his magic, how it functioned at its basics. Each Dragon Slayer had a specific element, and _eating_ that element gave them more strength. It was also the only magic that could effectively harm or kill a dragon, _very interesting_. At the very least, the only _known_ magic at this time. These dragons were very different from what he was used to. A dragon from his world could be killed with anything, swords, bows, magic and most importantly, the Thu'um. He'd managed to harm Acnologia, though the damage had been almost instantly healed. He'd done damage with a dragon bone sword, and the Thu'um. They were all dragon based, was that the only reason he managed to harm Acnologia? Did it heal instantly because it wasn't this world's dragon magic, not being able to leave permanent damage? Or was it just simply a powerful regeneration factor, where anything could kill it, given enough strength and power? Dragons from his world were highly resistant to magic and physical attacks as well. He just didn't know enough to reach a solid conclusion.

The Thu'um was certainly not utilised to its fullest, and he would be sure to unleash his full power the next time he saw that scaly bastard. Combined with Dragon Slayer Magic, if he managed to master it, he'd be a force to be reckoned with.

Natsu didn't tell much more than that, either because he didn't know or didn't want to share. It didn't matter to Varus, he'd gotten plenty of information from Natsu, very useful information.

"Can I learn it?" He asked, Natsu thought about it for a moment.

"I think so, I did." Blunt, obvious, but he made a fair point.

That was enough for him, Natsu had given him the knowledge he needed, Gajeel would be the one to train him in the art.

But dragon magic was not easy to learn. People trained for years just to master a single word with the Thu'um. Being the Dragonborn, he had no trouble learning and mastering the ancient magic. Before his battle with Jose, he'd felt the magic from Natsu and Gajeel, they easily wielded it. He wanted to know, were they like him? Did the ease in which they use dragon magic come from having a dragon's soul? And most importantly, would he be able to learn it like he did the Thu'um?

He closed his eyes, ignoring Natsu as he questioned what he was doing. He focused in on Natsu's soul, trying to find the answer he sought. He was shocked by what he saw. Natsu's soul was not that of a dragon, but it was so saturated in dragon magic, it may as well have been one. Though it felt… off, tainted almost, he didn't know why. His own soul sung to him as he found what truly shocked him, he could clearly see it, the presence of another soul inside Natsu. The soul of a dragon, though it was weak.

But it didn't make sense, Natsu wasn't a Dragonborn like he was, how could there be another soul inside him? Was Gajeel the same?

He opened his eyes and regarded the boy in front of him in a new light, there was much mystery surrounding him.

"Can Dragon Slayer Magic allow for souls to be absorbed into another's being?" Natsu gave him the biggest blank stare he'd ever seen.

"...Huh?"

So Natsu had no idea what he was talking about or referring to. Which could mean that Natsu had no idea that there was a dragon's soul resting inside his body.

He'd need to investigate this and find out what it meant.

"Never mind, thank you, Natsu. This conversation has been very enlightening." He said.

Natsu nodded before jumping right into what had been on his mind the whole time, "You said you were attacked by a dragon, what did it look like? Where was it? Why did it attack you?"

"I was attacked near the Phoenix Mountains, the dragon appeared so it could challenge me," That shocked Natsu, "A giant black and blue dragon, he called himself, Acnologia."

There was no visible reaction to the name. Natsu might not have known who this dragon was.

"Acnologia," Natsu said slowly, "He challenged you?"

Varus stiffly nodded, he'd nearly died fighting that dragon. It was a… sore spot, "He was a fierce opponent. I barely escaped with my life."

Natsu was silent.

"If you were trained by a dragon in their ways of magic, why are you so interested in the sighting of one? What happened to the dragons?" He asked.

Natsu looked down, his face grimaced in pain, "My father, Igneel, and other dragons it seems, disappeared on July 7, X777. Simply vanished. I just want to find him."

He understood now, the dragons had all vanished on the same day as implied by Natsu. That was very strange. What could cause that? Did it have anything to do with the half-dead dragon soul inside Natsu?

This would take a long time to figure out. But it would seem Natsu was seeking his dragon foster parent, this 'Igneel'. And if a dragon had appeared, it might know what happened to the rest and how to find them.

"Forget it kid," Natsu looked into his softer eyes, "The dragon is unbelievably dangerous, it'd kill you in a heartbeat. And it disappeared to who knows where."

The Dragon Slayer became crest fallen. It had to hurt, finally finding a solid lead and having it taken away as quickly as it came.

"Thank you for your time, Natsu." He said and made his way back to Erza, he wanted Gajeel.

"Wait!"

He glanced back, "Yes?"

Natsu looked at him with an analysing gaze, "Your power feels just like Igneel's. What are you?"

He grinned behind his mask, there it was. He was wondering when the little Dragon Slayer would bring it up.

"I am Dovahkiin."

He saw the recognition flash in Natsu's eyes. Was the term well known in this world? Or was it because he announced his existence to the whole world? From all evidence, it was most likely the latter option.

He summoned forth a book, a copy of a rather popular book, Songs of Skyrim. He chucked it towards Natsu who just managed to catch it.

"Any questions you have, that should provide some answers."

And he left the Dragon Slayer behind, he didn't have time to discuss what it meant to be Dovahkiin, the boy could educate himself. The songs held a great deal of information in their lyrics. He returned to Erza, who took him to the other Dragon Slayer.

He was laying down on the ground, his injuries being treated. Next to him, there was a blue haired woman. She was unconscious. It would seem some members of Phantom Lord had survived his attack.

Gajeel's red eyes shifted to him, regarding him with a cold gaze. It was interesting to see metal studs across his body and face. Was his element metal? It would certainly seem so.

He asked those tending to the Dragon Slayer's injuries to give them a few minutes in private. Taking a knee next to the black haired boy, he couldn't help but smile at his luck. Guilds were a home, a place that gave people purpose, and now, Gajeel had none. It was almost perfect for what he needed. Natsu still had his guild, a home and a purpose, he simply wouldn't do.

"You must be Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer," He said, "The name's Varus. I require your assistance."

The boy scoffed, his tone one of indifference, "And why's that? And more importantly, why should I bother helping you?"

Given his conversation with Natsu. He could use certain information to his advantage. Information regarding the dragon he'd encountered and information about his status as the Dovahkiin.

"Your dragon, what was its name?" He asked, not answering Gajeel's own questions.

"His name was Metalicana."

"And am I correct in assuming that Metalicana, along with other dragons, disappeared on July 7, X777?" That got the Dragon Slayer's attention.

"...Yes."

Placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, he grinned behind his mask, "I was attacked by a dragon not too long ago."

Gajeel couldn't say anything, his voice failing him as he tried to process what he'd just been told. Varus now had his full attention.

He recalled the dragon's attack to the Dragon Slayer, and the name of the beast that engaged him in combat. It provoked no reaction, which led Varus to believe that neither Natsu or Gajeel had any knowledge on Acnologia. That was rather frustrating, he needed any information he could get on the damn beast. It _would_ die by his hand. Though such a thing wasn't possible when no one knew anything, leaving him no way to find weaknesses. Having no information on his opponent and underestimating Acnologia had nearly led to his demise.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gajeel said.

"I want you to teach me Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Why? Why do you want to learn? And again, why should I even bother helping you?"

"Acnologia will die by my hand, and I want to be ready for our next battle," He snarled, his anger seeping through, "And I need your help. In return..."

He hesitated, from his conversation with Natsu, he could only assume that Gajeel wanted nothing more than to find his own 'father'. Offering to find out what happened to the dragons might be enough, though Gajeel might not want such a thing. There was always the Thu'um, dragon magic for dragon magic. Though there was nothing to say that Dragon Slayers would be able to learn it quickly. Their souls were ordinary, but dragon magic was heavily intertwined with their very being. It could take Gajeel years to master a single word or it could take no time at all, he just didn't know. Patience was not something he had, he wouldn't waste his time spending years training some young boy in the art of the Thu'um. Giving someone the Thu'um didn't sit well with him either, it was his trump card, everything that he was, he wouldn't give that up so easily.

"...In return, I can help find your father. I can solve the mystery of the dragons, the mystery surrounding their disappearance," He finally said, coming to the decision to keep the Thu'um close to his chest. He hoped this offer would be enough, if it wasn't, he had other ways of getting what he wanted.

"How? How can you find Metalicana?" Gajeel demanded.

"I'm the Dovahkiin," He declared, "If there is anyone who can find a dragon, it is I. The beast I aim to hunt down might hold answers you seek as well."

There was a moment of silence, and then acceptance. Gajeel nodded, accepting his offer.

A feral grin made its way onto his face, capitalising on the circumstances surrounding the destruction of Phantom Lord, he'd gotten information from one Dragon Slayer and now had another, aimless Dragon Slayer to train him in the art of their magic.

It would help him kill that bloody dragon, and then…

...What then? What would he do?

In that moment, he picked up on something. The world around him almost faded into nothing as he focused on a faint whisper that no one else seemed to hear.

" _You have a great purpose here, Dovahkiin. And you now have a chance to live again."_

He froze, the very power behind those words terrified him. He suddenly felt incredibly small, being reminded just how insignificant he truly was. Gasping, he collapsed on the ground beside a very confused Gajeel. The power that was closing in around him was almost suffocating, and he _hated_ it. He was a mighty dragon, and here he was, being brought to heel simply through the existence of this sudden power.

He knew full well there was such power could only belong to one thing.

A Daedric Prince.

* * *

 **What do you think? Covering what Varus wanted from Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, knowledge from the Dragon Slayers.**

 **Right, just a few guest reviews first. I'll answer them in order from the review section.**

 **'Guest' - As you can see, both Gajeel and Juvia are alive, surprise I suppose!**

 **'Guest' - I don't think a fight with Miraak would be possible. Considering he is dead. I suppose there are ways around death in the Elder Scrolls, but yeah, I don't think that'll be happening, sorry.**

 **'** **Irrevocable' - Well, you ain't wrong, it is certainly DBZ like. Fights would certainly turn out more that way due to the nature of Fairy Tail as a series, then scaling the Elder Scrolls series has to be taken into account in regards to character strength, etc. Glad you find it entertaining.  
**

 **Right, I'm done. Catch ya later!**


	6. Mad Revelations

**Howdy! Got another chapter for you guys.**

 **Enjoy! I will now answer some guest reviews in the order that they were posted.**

 **'Guest' - You'll see once we get around to it.**

 **'Guest' - I suppose technically there could be an Oblivion Crisis, as you will come to understand why in this chapter, though that isn't really what I have in mind for this story at all. Does he have all shouts? Certainly. Does he own the dlc weapons? Yes, he did complete those story arcs.**

 **'Guest' - Where does the Dovahkiin scale? Jose is a Wizard Saint, officially recognized as one of the most powerful wizards around which is no joke, though Varus is certainly above him. I wouldn't say that he is necessarily under Acnologia. His power will be shown more as the story develops. He did fight Alduin the World-Eater and Miraak after all, though Alduin was not in World-Eater mode.  
**

 **'Guest' - Only time will tell.**

* * *

The world around him vanished, simply melting away before his very eyes. He found himself standing seemingly on nothing, surrounded by a vast pink and purple nebula, stars shining in every direction.

It was truly beautiful. Though he'd recognised it for what it was, a realm of Oblivion. A being materialised before him, a well dressed gentlemen, with a suit that was half purple and half dark orange.

The Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath.

"Howdy dear lad! My, my, it has been some time, hasn't it? Can I get you anything? Some cheese perhaps? The cheese is to die for, simply marvelous!" His eye twitched, he wasn't expecting such a boisterous greeting.

"Lord Sheogorath." He greeted, bowing slightly. Of all the Daedric Prince's to contact him, he was glad it was Sheogorath. There were much worse entities out there. He relaxed a little, though not by much, the Prince of Madness was just that, mad, unpredictable. There was no telling how this meeting might go.

"I'll pass on the cheese," He said, he paused, choosing his next words very carefully. "If you don't mind my asking, but why are you here? Why am I here?"

The Prince smiled and snapped his fingers. Two comfortable chairs appeared before them, along with a small table, on it was a platter, containing a wide variety of cheeses alongside some crackers. The Prince took a seat and gestured to the one across from him.

Varus hesitantly accepted the offer to sit, still watching the Prince cautiously. Sheogorath began to eat some unknown cheese, humming in satisfaction as he ate a slice.

"I'm glad you passed on the cheese, more for me!" The Prince grinned, "Good question, good question indeed."

Varus frowned when the Prince didn't provide an answer, instead spending the next for minutes eating some more cheese.

"Tell me," Sheogorath said, "Do you know how you escaped Apocrypha?"

The question threw him off guard. Calming his rage that began to surface at the mere mention of that realm, he thought about how he escaped. Details of his escape were hazy, he wasn't actually sure how he managed to leave.

"I presume you know?"

The Prince smiled, "Of course! I got you out."

Everything stopped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Prince of Madness had freed him from Apocrypha. He calmed his absolutely shocked expression, replacing it with a blank mask, though his face was hidden by his gear, there was no doubt in his mind that Sheogorath could make out his facial expressions. Why? Why did Sheogorath free him? What did the Prince want? What did he serve to gain from his freedom?

"Calm down, Varus." Sheogorath said. "You're probably asking yourself why? Why did I do it? Am I correct?"

He gave a tense nod in reply.

"Well, honestly that is requires quite a lengthy explanation. But put simply, you deserve it."

He deserved it? What did that even mean?

"I don't understand, Lord Sheogorath." He eventually said.

The Prince waved his hand, "Bah! No need for such formalities my lad. I don't mind you treating me like a common person."

Sheogorath paused, Varus narrowed his eyes. Why would a Daedric Prince hesitate? He almost didn't want to know. Sheogorath leaned forward, the Mad God's eyes were filled with worry. Sweat started to form on his brow, he really wasn't looking forward to what explanation Sheogorath had for him.

"AHA! WINE!"

 _'_ _...What?_ _'_

With a snap of his fingers, two cups of wine appeared on the table, the Prince picked up one and took a sip.

"Ahh… I knew I was forgetting something! Can't possibly eat cheese without a good wine to wash it down!"

Varus gritted his teeth, the Daedric Prince got him worked up for nothing, because the insane god wanted some wine with his cheese all of a sudden? Before his frustrations with the god could begin to take root, the other cup of wine was shoved into his hands.

He blinked, looking down at the drink in confusion.

"Trust me lad, you're going to need it." Sheogorath said.

Hesitantly, he brought it to his lips and he nearly chocked when the heavenly drink entered his mouth. His body felt like it was melting, relaxing almost instantly after his first gulp.

 _'_ _This is some powerful stuff!'_

Sheogorath laughed, grinning and slapping his knee, "Some good stuff ain't it? Brewed by yours truly."

His grin died down and he took a slow, solemn sip of his drink.

"Well, my dear boy. When you faced off against Alduin, you didn't absorb his soul. I'm sure you notice this, yes?"

He nodded.

"Alduin's soul was scattered in the realm of Sovngarde, never to reform and harm the world again."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, he already knew this. Couldn't this god just get to the point already?

"Alduin returned."

Silence. The drink fell from his hands, and somehow magically appeared back on the table.

 _'_ _Alduin… returned?! How?! How did this happen?_ _'_ His thoughts raced to all of his friends that he had made throughout his adventures in Skyrim, the faces of members from various guilds flashed before his eyes. People he'd laughed with, dined with and quested with. The colour drained from his face. If Alduin had returned to the world… They were either dead or enslaved.

"H-How?" He croaked.

"Alduin cannot truly be killed. He had a duty to perform, one he originally rebelled against, seeking to rule the world. He is the World-Eater, reshaping the world at the end of time. He returned to fulfill his purpose, the world you knew was destroyed. You've been away a long time, Dragonborn. Things have changed. The cycle of creation has begun anew."

He sunk into his chair, unable to believe what he was hearing. Alduin, had not conquered the world as he thought, he'd erased it from existence entirely. The reptile destroyed the world, creation itself. His heart ached, Skyrim, sweet Skyrim, his home land, it was gone, forever. Everything that had been or would ever be was now erased for all eternity.

He suddenly felt something wet touch his hands, tears. He paled further and felt sick. He suddenly leaned over the side of the chair and unleashed the contents of his stomach.

Sheogorath took the cup of wine off the table and gently put it in his hands. His hands shook like something shocking, he struggled to even bring the drink to his lips. When the liquid entered his body, he felt a lot better.

"I told you you'd need it." Sheogorath said.

"H-how long w-was I gone?" He mumbled.

"That's a tough question to answer, linear time and creation itself has been reset, a new cycle. Time is an artificial construct, an arbitrary system based on the idea that events occur in a linear direction at all times. Always forward, never back. Though for your mortal mind to comprehend it, let's just say a few thousand years or more."

' _Thousands of years..._ '

Varus broke. He tuned out the Daedric Prince, his eyes glazed over, not truly registering anything. His heart sank and a cold feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He had been trapped in a Daedric Prince's realm for what could only be thousands of years, from one cycle of creation to another.

He was all that was left from a universe that no longer existed. He was alone. He should be dead.

"Ah yes, interesting thing that. Just like Miraak before you, you've become ageless. Hermaeus Mora wasn't going to just let you die. Having the soul of a Dovah helps too." He shifted his attention back to the Mad God.

He must've said that out loud. But it answered how he was even alive, he was ageless. His life now outside the very boundaries of time, never to grow old.

But that still didn't explain why he was here. And what did a Daedric Prince get out of freeing him from the clutches of another?

"Why did you free me?"

Instead of answering his question, the Daedric Prince stood up. His eyes flew open as wide as saucers. Sheogorath's form morphed, becoming that of man covered head to toe in a special armour. He looked like a knight, the helmet sported wings on the side. He knew this armour, the armour of the Divine Crusader.

Rumours were that two hundred years ago, the legendary armour had been found and worn by none other than the Hero of Kvatch, the Champion of Cyrodiil. One of the greatest warriors ever known, having played a huge role in stopping the Oblivion Crisis. No one knew what had befallen the warrior, as he seemingly just disappeared, presumed dead.

"Y-Your-"

"Yes, I am Bendu Olo, the Hero of Kvatch. I left our world, arriving at the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath's realm. The events that followed are a little complicated, but I helped to free Sheogorath from a curse. Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order, was freed from becoming the Daedric Prince of Madness and I took Jyggalag's place as Sheogorath after fighting and defeating Jyggalag in combat." He said. Varus was surprised that the Hero's voice was rather gentle and soft in nature. He'd expected it to be deeper, and rougher.

"You became a god." He uttered in disbelief.

He was the Dovahkiin, great wielder of the Thu'um. With extensive training and his natural ability to control the Thu'um, his power was akin to a demigod. However, even for someone like himself, it was a humbling and awe inspiring experiencing to see the legendary Hero of Kvatch. He had nothing but respect for the man who had stormed through Oblivion itself countless times, cutting down countless Daedra in his path in order to close as many Oblivion Gates as possible.

And to think, that this man had gone on to fight a Daedric Prince, won and had ascended to godhood. He suddenly recalled that time he had entered the mind of Pelagius Septim, Sheogorath had mentioned the Oblivion Crisis in his mad ramblings to Pelagius. It all came together.

' _Sheogorath was there, as the Hero of Kvatch._ '

"Yes, I assumed the mantle of Sheogorath. It's a very… complicated affair, especially when it comes to this new cycle of creation." He said with a sigh.

"I, like you Varus, had my own purpose, my own fate as it were. Being tasked with saving the world, it is a massive burden to bear," Bendu said, his eyes held a glint of sadness behind that helmet, "Though unlike you, my role in the Oblivion Crisis was to carve the path for Martin Septim to put an end to it. I was not faced with the task of actually facing Mehrunes Dagon, whereas you were fated to face Alduin."

Bendu morphed back into his form of Sheogorath, the elderly gentleman, wearing a crazy suit.

"To put it simply lad, our lives were determined from the very beginning. I freed you from Apocrypha so that you could finally have a chance to live. You've had to deal with a lot but like me, you never had that chance to live a proper life. You deserve that at least." Sheogorath said.

He didn't respond, he was truly at a loss for words. Sheogorath sympathised with him and freed him, so that he could have the opportunity to just… live. He could feel a migraine forming, the amount of revelations that had been dumped on him was too much. His emotions were all over the place, he needed time to process this.

He didn't noticed the world around him slowly vanishing, until Sheogorath spoke one final time.

"I'm sorry for dumping so much all at once on ya lad, but there is one more thing before you go, as crossing the barrier is a little more difficult than it was before. The path you forge from here on will be your own. But take note, there are forces out there that threaten you and the world. Beware the dragon, Acnologia and the dark wizard, Zeref. 'Till we meet again."

 _'_ _Acnologia!? He knows Acnologia? And who is Zeref!?'_

"Wait! What do you kn-" The world returned to normal and he found himself lying next to a very disturbed Gajeel.

"-ow about Acnologia?" He asked, trailing off towards the end as he registered that he was no longer with Sheogorath and in fact back in the normal world.

Ignoring Gajeel's confused gaze, he crouched, raking his hand across the earth and picking up some dirt. Inspecting it, his chest tightened and he felt deathly cold. He would never again feel the dirt of Skyrim beneath his feet. Instead, for the rest of his days, however long those would be, he would be touching the dirt of another world.

His vision blurred as tears threatened to fall. He was all alone, a remnant of a non-existent world.

He needed to get away, he needed some peace and quiet. Time, he just needed some time to process and emotionally deal with everything Sheogorath had told him. That conversation had answered some questions, and raised so many others.

Getting up, he simply walked, to where, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be alone. Reaching the outskirts of town, he found a little isolated clearing on a hillside, overlooking the city. He sat down against a tree and for hours, he just sat there.

 _'_ _I'm all alone_ _'_ _He thought sullenly._

It was then that he noticed something in one of his armour's pockets. Pulling the item out, he chuckled when he gazed upon a wrapped up piece of cheese. Unwrapping the cheese, he took a bite and instantly relaxed. He would admit, it was some really good cheese.

 _'_ _I suppose I'm not so alone, aye, Bendu?'_

There was no response. Though for just that brief moment, he was content.

* * *

 **There we have it, what did you think?  
Going with the implied canon that the Hero of Kvatch is now Sheogorath.**

 **Fun fact that most of you probably know, Bendu Olo can technically be considered the 'canon' name for the Hero of Kvatch. It is the name given to the actor model for the player character in Oblivion, at least from my research. So I went with that name.**

 **Now for other readers who read some of my other stories, a quick update. Slowly progressing with the next chapters of Crisis Effect and Cosmic Joke. Though I've been spending a lot of time re-writing Sora of the Akatsuki, that story is one that always pops back into my mind, but I don't like how I started that story, and trying to redo the chapters just doesn't work without changing the whole thing.**

 **So I'm redoing that story from scratch, but to make up for a lack of a chapter, I'm aiming to at least try make the first chapter at the very least, around 8,000 to 10,000 words, making it up to you guys who wanted to see another chapter for that story. I'm already around 3,500 and I'm liking what I have going, overall, the general story will be the same. It is however the execution and other certain elements that are being completely reworked, the timeline has also shifted a bit for the story. Should turn out I reckon.  
**

 **Well, that's all for now, 'till next time!**


End file.
